Story of Family
by Harry Evans-Beethoven-Snape
Summary: Thats a story about family, secret, relationships and love.Will be GABBY, some TIVA, some SHUEBERRY and other. Incorporate OC. (PS I'm not good at summary)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A/N NCIS and Glee charecters don't belong to me**_

Its was another peaceful day at NCIS. Everyone was working, and nothing was wrong outside. Agents McGee, Dinozzo and David were bored because there wasn't any cases, they were just stuck in the borring paperwork. Agent Gibbs went after his daily coffee, Doctor Mallard was in his autopsy with Pallmer.

But originaly story starts down the lab with NCIS Forensic Scientist Abigal Sciuto, but everyone knows her as Abby. She was sitting in her chair sipping her Caf-Pow when suddenly…, she had a phone call.

Abby answered phone: "Hello?"

"Hey!" answered person who was talking with her.

"Alex! How are you? Are you alright?" she said it so fast that the person named Alex could hardly understand her.

"Im fine." Abby could heare Alex laughting behind the phone.

"So what cant I help you?" Abby asked smiling

"I just called to ask how are you."

"Well Im good" she said but then beacume more searious "I hope you are careful there and don't do anything stuped."

"No I don't do anything stuped… I would say its kind of boring today"

"Yes, here to" she sighned

"I miss you" he said kind of sadly

"Miss you to, sweetheart" Abby said

"Well… I guess I should going, work ya now" he trided to lighting a mood

"Yes" she laughted "Bye Alex"

"Bye mom"

_**Whaaaaaaat? Abby has a son? Sorry if its short or something. I just my second Fanfiction. Im not a good , see you soon! Please Review and say how Im doing.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Next day in NCIS…

"Urrg" Tony said "Week is almost over, but it is still boring. Nothing interesting is happening" he was trowing paper balls in garbage.

"Tony searusly, Im trying to work here" said annoyed Tim

"Well you could…" he stopped talking when he saw man walk to they desks.

That's man was about 5'9 but he was well build. He was about 16 years old. Had raven black hair and emerald eyes. Hair was cut in Marine style. He was wearing some army like uniform. He had small and kind smile on his face.

"Hello" said Ziva a bit cofusing but with a small smile on her face "May we help you with something?"

"Hi, yeah could you tell me were I can find Abigal Scuito?" He asked

McGee turned from his computer and looked at man, Ziva and Tony exchanged there looks. Tony stud and walked to that man with a kind of weird smile.

"Hello my name is Anthony Dinozzo, and you…?"

"My name is …" he was cut of when he heard

"ALEXANDER" they turned they heads towards elevator and there was fast walking Abby to them with a big smile on her face. She hugged Alex very hard.

Ziva thought stund and asked confused "Do you know this man?"

Abby turned with a smile around toward agents and said

"Yes, Alex meet Anthony Dinozzo…" Alex shook hand with Tony

"You can call me just Tony" said Dinozzo

"… Ziva David…" Alex kissed Zivas hand gently like a gentleman

"Shalon, Alexander" said Ziva

"… and Timothy McGee." Alex shook hand with Tim

"Call me, Just Tim" McGee gave him a kind smile.

"Guys this is Alexander Scuito" Abby smiled "My son"

Everyone were shocked. Noone knew that Abby had a son. Ziva was first who said anything

"Your son? Why didn't you tell us you had a son? He must be atlast 16." Ziva said comfused and kind of hurt that Abby didny say that she have a son.

"Yea, Abby" McGee agreed with Ziva

"Guys…" Abby sighned "Its kind of compicadet. Im not ready talk about it" They understudied and noddet theyre heads.

"Sorry I have to go guys" Abby apoologised and kissed Alex cheek "Im glad that you came" and walked to her lab.

Sudenly Tony smiled brightly and asked "So, Alex. Were do you live? I guess you are not living here right?"

"Yeah I live in Lima. Well lets say with people who are like unckels tome and they daughter" Alex answered

"Wait, did you said _uncles_?" Tim asked confused

"Yeah, there gays. So yeah"

"Awsome, I sometimes tought how it lives with gay family" Tony said while thinging about films.

"Its not horrible. They are nice and understandful" Alex said

"Interesting how they…" Tonny was shut with a headslap on the head

"Sorry, Boss" Tony said apollogising to Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Gibbs didn't said a word. He just wached Alex.

"Uhhh… Gibbs meet Alexander Scuito" Ziva said to Gibbs

"Nice to meet you, sir" Alex said politly and shook hands with Gibbs

"You are Abby's relative?" Gibbs asked curiously

"Yeah, she's my mother" Alex answered

Something strange passed accros Gibbs face. He turned and stormed to Abby's lab leaving behing group of comfused agents and Alex.

"Did I say something wrong?" Alex asked agents

"No, but I thing he wnt to your mothers lab." McGee said

"Don't worry, Alex." Tonny smiled "Gibbs is just in a very big shock, no one new that Missteres of the Dark has a son"

Alex nodded and asked Ziva "Were is Directors Sheppards cabinet?"

"Just go up to this stairs " Ziva answerd

"Toda, Ziva" Alex smiled and went to the Directors office

_**A/N OK, its end of the second chapter, so what do ya think? Review! See ya!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

Gibbs went in fast temp down to the Abby's lab. He barged trought the lab door, and was startled by Abby's usual loud music. He turned it of and Abby turned around.

"Hey!"

He looked very serious and Abby's smile dissapeard.

"Gibbs, What's wrong?" she asked and went in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked seriously.

"Told you what?" she asked confused.

"That you have a son" he had that weird look from erlier.

"Oh…" she shifted uncornfotable "may we talk about it, the other time? I'm not ready yet" she asked.

He let out a deep sigh, nodded his head and smiled "Ok. Sooo, what is with his army uniform?"

Abby smiled back and said "Yeah , well he is in army. That's an army for young teenagers in some of countries. In this country it's in a town called Korington " she said.

"Interesting" he grinned "Do ya want to go for a coffee break?" he asked

"Ok, but let me take my wall…" she was cut of by Gibbs grabbing her hand

"I'll pay" Gibbs said, and they went on a coffee break.

_**That time in Director Sheppard office.**_

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in" called Jenny Sheppard.

"Hey" came in Alex with a small smile.

Jenny smiled brightly and went to hug Alex.

"Hello, child" she broke a hug and watched him "Well look at yourself, you became a man" he smiled back at her.

"Well, what can I help you, Alex?" she asked

"Well…"

_**A/N There isn't such thing as Korington, I made up it myself.**_


End file.
